cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:CoH Hazard Zones
I have no idea what the answer to this question is but it struck me after I posted a review of the new Hollows to the forums of my SG. Is the Hollows still a Hazard Zone? or should it be reclassified as a Trial Zone * A City Zone has Stores, Mission Contacts, A Trainer, A Hospital and while they do so at their own risk regardless of the level of villains anyone from level 1 to level 50 can enter. When they revamped Faultline it went from a hazard to a City Zone because of these changes * A Trail Zone can have most, or all of that, but requires the player to be a certain level in order to gain access. The RWZ is the most recent trail zone and Cimeroroa fits that same criteria but for some reason it is listed as a City Zone. * A Hazard Zone normally has no stores, no mission contacts (at least not inside the zone - Terra Volta does have contacts that send you there to do the 3 different Respec Trails but they are located elsewehere), no trainers and no Hospital. Well The Hollows now has a Field hospital, a Trainer, has always had mission contacts in the zone (unlike Perez park or Boomtown), and Stores at both the Atlas park and Skyway City gates. So while I have NO IDEA who gets to make that decision it sort of seems to me it's a Trail Zone now. In the long run ... Its not that important an issue but it's Friday before the holiday weekend and half the people at work are on vacation so I am bored to death and have WAY to much time on my hands to think about stuff! *giggles* Taxibot Sara2.0 18:03, 23 May 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 :There is no important difference between a Trial zone and a Hazard zone. I think we should drop the distinction altogether.--GreyDog 18:34, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I tend to agree with you GreyDog but if we (or they .. exactly who decides how these things are categorized us here at the Wiki or NC SOFT?) better defined them it could give players a better heads up of what to expect. In my opinion a hazard zone is one like Perez Park. Step through the gate and you have no Hospital to rez in so if you die you'll wake up in one in which ever one of the four connecting city zones you entered from. You have no contact to assign you door missions or sell you inspirations (so be prepeared to work with what you have on you or leave and come back). There is no store so if your enhancement tray fills with things you don't need either leave and come back, delete a few so you can earn potentially better ones, or just continue and don't earn any more). No trainer so either leave again to train up or just continue until your done and train after you leave. And no Field Analyst so don't expect to raise or lower the difficulty of your mission once you step inside. In other words "WARNING this is the worst possible zone type you can enter. We provide none of the normal support you expect in a city zone and you are completely ON YOUR OWN until you leave" This holds true for Perez Park, BoomTown, Creys Folly, Terra Volta, Dark Astoria (except for some reason they decided to actually put a hospital in there), and Eden (and its considered a Trial zone). A Trail zone has some or all of the same support systems as a city zone BUT you need to be a certain level to get inside. The RWZ allows players to train, buy/sell enhancements, buy inspirations, has instance door/cave missions from contacts, a field Anaylist, a Hospital, etc. Only difference is you can't get inside until you reach level 35. Same is true of Cimerora, and to a lesser extent Striga which has no hospital or stores but you can buy inspirations from the contacts there (along with higher prices enhancements) and it does have a trainer (although I always tend to forget about that and train while I am off selling). In other word this is NOT a normal city zone and you can't get in unless you are security level XXX but we are going to give you some or all of the same support you'd get in a city zone... Be careful but have fun! Do we need the clasification to play? No not really but someone thought we did and if we defined them a little better it could give new players a heads up on what to expect before they step through the gate and enter one of those zone Taxibot Sara2.0 19:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Taxibot Sara2.0 LOL Let the debate continue... or die a quick death! :One other thing that sets aside City Zones from the other zones (in my mind, anyway) is that you have citizens roaming the streets. Are there any citizens wandering around in the revamped Hollows? (I haven't been in there yet.) My impression is that the Hollows is less a hazard zone than a trial zone. But, I've always felt that way about the zone because it has contacts in it (not to mention a trial) unlike zones like Boomtown, Dark Astoria, or the old Faultline.--Eabrace 20:13, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Originally, a Trial Zone was a Hazard Zone with a "trial" in it. So, Abandoned Sewers, The Hollows/Caves, Terra Volta, Eden, The Hive would all be Trial Zones, while Perez Park, Dark Astoria, Crey's Folly, Boomtown would be Hazard Zones. Unfortunately for those of us who like concise definitions, the difference between Task Forces and Trials is at best nebulous and at worst nonexistent - especially since they changed the C and D recipe drop tables. The in-game maps make a distinction but it is meaningless. The whole thing should be dropped, trampled on and forgotten about. : ) --GreyDog 20:20, 23 May 2008 (UTC)